Recent research emphasis in neuroscience, neuropsychology and psychophysics on (a) the dynamics of visual information processing and (b) unconscious and conscious processing provide the framework for a much needed cross-disciplinary synthesis of the two themes. The workshop will cover a total of six relevant topics during the three-day period: 1) conceptual issues in studying conscious and unconscious visual processes, 2) neurophysiological correlates of dynamic processing in vision, 3) visual masking as a probe into the dynamics of vision, 4) temporal aspects of attention, 5) temporal characteristics of object and feature perception, and 6) the dynamic relation of unconscious and conscious processes in vision. Eighteen internationally prominent researchers, among them, neuroscientists, neuropsychologists, clinical psychologists, perceptual psychophysicists and computational neural-net modelers will be the speakers. Another 20 participants will be recruited from graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty from underrepresented groups or institutions with limited resources in order to provide them the opportunity to interact with senior researchers. The workshop will be held at the University of Houston from November 1 through November 3, 2003. [unreadable] [unreadable]